From Need Comes Want
by DancingMist
Summary: Kristina is dealing with finding out how she got into Yale.  Johnny is dealing with news that Claudia was his mother.  Both need a friend.  Will what they need turn into something they never expected and never knew they wanted as badly as they do?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is for entertainment purposes only. Characters are property of General Hospital. I do not have any association with ABC or General Hospital and will not profit from this story in any way.

Kristina stood staring at the door, as if it would just open. She was gathering her thoughts. Practicing the same speech over and over, the one she had practiced all the way home from Yale. In her mind it made sense but how did she put it into words. She finally decided to knock on the door. She hadn't realized she was holding her breath until it came out in a ragged exhale. No turning back now. Knocking again she heard, "Keep your pants on. I'm coming."

When the door opened, there was another ragged exhale, this time from his lips. His face, confused but quickly turning into a smile. Johnny was surprised with the effect she had on him. He had been miserable the last couple of weeks. He never imagined that seeing Kristina at his door would have him smiling. He should be sending her away, instead, he found himself wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace. He felt her relax into his arms and realized that it was not only his tension that was lifted. There they stood, without a word, comforted in each other's arms. Kristina was the first to speak, "I know that I am not who you expected but hear me out." Kristina moved away from Johnny and stepped into the penthouse as Johnny shut the door. "I heard about what my dad did, I'm sorry."

"You're not responsible for your father," Johnny assured her, "and even if you are unexpected, it's a good surprise. What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at Yale, right?"

Kristina smiled, "Yes, but I don't want to be. I want to be here, with you." Kristina smiled, "This is not really coming out right." Kristina sat on the sofa," I heard what my father did, and I hate him for it. He does horrible things. He never has to pay for anything he does."

Johnny sat beside her, "If this is the beginning of some crazy plan, I want no part of it."

"It's not, I promise, but I would like to stay with you." Kristina smiled, "This all made sense in my head. What I am trying to say is that, my dad would hate it if he found out but it is not why I want to."

"Okay, so tell me, what is the reason?" Johnny leaned back on the sofa, watching Kristina carefully.

"I found out that my dad pulled strings to get me into Yale, to get me away from Port Charles, especially Ethan. I wanted into Yale but I wanted it on my own. I can't stay with my mom, she knew about it from the start. I can't ask Ethan. He's involved with the witless woman at Wyndemere and would assume that I was just trying to sabotage that."

"And you wouldn't be?" Johnny asked.

"I have to admit that it would be a great side effect and there is that cute shrink, but I don't want to be anywhere near that place. There's too much family craziness and doom there. Sam and Jason have enough going on. I don't need to add to that. I need a friend, a place to be until I can figure out what I'm going to do and until I find a way to stand on my own two feet. I will help keep the place tidy and I can cook for you and …"

Johnny interrupted with laughter, "You can cook?"

Kristina threw a pillow at him, "I have you know that I cooked a lot while I was gone. It helped pass the time. I have to say, I am rather good at it too." Turning serious, Kristina added, "Johnny, I don't have anyone else. Please."

Johnny had watched Kristina tell her story, one thing he could be sure of, she was being honest. "It will add an entirely new dimension to the feud…"

Kristina didn't let Johnny finish, "I'm sorry. I don't want you to get hurt. I almost got you killed already. I didn't think it all through. I will find another way." Kristina stood and smiled, "Thanks for listening to me."

Johnny was on his feet quickly and caught her arm as she passed by, stopping her. Kristina turned to look up at him, "Let me finish, it will add an entirely new dimension to the feud but I think it would be great, for both of us."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"I tell you what. How about you stay with me and we will keep it quiet? Take a couple of days and get your plans together. We won't tell anyone and there won't be any increased danger. Where does your family think you are now?"

"I told them that I was leaving college and that they were not part of my life now. I would take care of myself." Kristina looked at the floor," that's funny isn't it? I'm not taking care of myself, I'm asking you to. I have some money. I could stay at a hotel for a couple of days. I guess I just wanted someone to talk to. I didn't want to be alone."

"Being alone is not all it's cracked up to be." Johnny tilted her chin up so that she was looking at him and smiled, "I would be glad to help. Besides, I think I need you as much as you need me right now."


	2. Chapter 2

"You need me?" Kristina asked.

"Yeah, it surprised me too." Johnny laughed, dropping his hand from her chin and moving away. "I didn't think I needed anyone. I didn't want anyone around. Lots of people have tried. When you showed up though, I was glad to see you. I've been angry, mad as hell really." Johnny poured himself a drink."It may not look like it," Johnny motioned around the mess that was his penthouse, arms spread wide, "but I don't want to just sit around and drown in self pity."

"I did notice that the place was a mess. You really don't look so great either."Kristina added with a smile.

Johnny chuckled and returned to his seat on the sofa, "I am still angry, don't get me wrong. Your father is going to pay and I'm not going to use you in any way to do that, but he will pay. Seeing you reminded me that he not only wreaks havoc on me but everyone around him." Johnny tipped his glass toward Kristina and smiled," and he needs to be stopped. I can't stop him if I'm not taking care of business, not thinking straight. I know he's your father and I have told you not to hate him but I was wrong. He doesn't deserve your love or anyone else's."

Kristina sat beside Johnny, facing him. "I know that with my past how crazy this will sound but I don't want to be what sends you after my father." Kristina added, "That's not the reason I came here."

"I know and you aren't the reason. I just realized that if I don't get it together, he will keep doing what he wants, to anybody he wants. I'll understand if you want to leave and stay away from me. Either way, I'm going to make him pay for what he's done and take away any power he has to play God with everyone's lives."

"I don't want to stay away from you. I don't want you to get hurt either." Kristina said, "So I should find another place to stay."

Johnny smiled, "I want you to stay with me. Like I said, we'll keep it quiet. I'll send Stan to the store and we can stay in. You can prove your cooking skills." Johnny smiled, "I hope you have killer cleaning skills too."

Kristina smiled," You think we can keep it quiet?"

Johnny laughed. "As long as you don't speak to your source, we should be fine."

"What do you mean my source?" Kristina asked.

"You've been away for months, yet you know everything that has happened since you've been gone. My guess is a sister, a younger sister, has been busy keeping you up to date." Kristina smiled as Johnny continued, "I think we will have to call someone in your family and let them know that you are ok and that you will stay in contact but that you need some time to yourself. I see no reason why anyone would look for you here so I think we can keep it quiet, for a while."

"I'll stay on one condition." Kristina chuckled.

"Weren't you the one who wanted to stay? You've been here all of what, an hour, maybe. Now you're making conditions."

Kristina laughed, "You admitted that you wanted me to stay too."

"What have I gotten myself into?" Johnny mocked despair, "What's the condition?"

"You so have to take a shower and we have to clean this place up."Kristina smiled.

Johnny sighed and nodded his head, "Yeah, I can agree to that." Johnny reached over and tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear and surprised himself by adding softly, "I'm really glad you're staying." He ignored the alarm bells going off in his head. He let his fingers linger against her hair and caught himself thinking about how soft it was, how he would like to pull her into a kiss. How would her lips feel against his? What was he thinking? They were friends. How did she make him want to snap out of it when everyone else failed?

"Johnny," Kristina spoke, "You okay?" Kristina fought the urge to turn her head to kiss the palm of his hand as it caressed past her cheek.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Johnny said dropping his hand, "Just thinking I better go get that shower. We need to get your luggage?

"It's in the hall with Stan." Kristina said, lingering over thoughts of him in the shower.

"How did you get here?" Johnny caught himself locking eyes with her.

"I took a cab." Kristina spoke softly.

"What about your cell phone?" Johnny tucked another wayward strand and then slid his hand, down her jaw softly, not moving completely away.

"I left it at the college. I bought a disposable in case I needed it. I paid cash for the bus ticket."Kristina held his gaze. What was going on? What was happening with her? They were friends. Why was she fighting the urge to close the gap between them and slide her tongue between his lips?

"You took a bus?" Johnny smiled widely.

"I thought it would be harder for them to track." Kristina pushed him playfully, breaking eye contact, "I'm more capable than people give me credit for."

"I have no doubt you are a lot more than people give you credit for." Johnny smiled gently. "So, anyway," Johnny straightened up, suddenly aware of how close he had leaned into Kristina. "Why don't you go to the kitchen and see what you think we need. I'll have Stan bring in your bags and I'll show you the bedroom after my shower. There's a notepad and pen in the drawer near the fridge."

"Okay." Kristina went to the kitchen to get started.

Johnny leaned back against the couch and pushed away the pillow he had on his lap. 'This is going to be interesting.' He thought to himself. House cleaning and a shower weren't the only things that hadn't happened recently. Looking down at the bulge pressing against his pants, he smiled wickedly. That is also something that had not happened lately. Smiling, Johnny slid his hand firmly across the bulge and pushed against his hand before standing and heading upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Kristina headed to the kitchen as Johnny suggested, before she did something to further complicate his life. 'I have no idea why I almost kissed him.' she thought to herself as she opened cabinets and drawers. Shaking her head, Kristina put it out of her mind and became familiar with what was where and what was needed. As Kristina looked around the kitchen, she started putting things away. It was a mess but Johnny was still in the shower so she kept busy. The thoughts of Johnny kept creeping back to her. 'I will not mess up the friendship I have with Johnny.' She laid the kitchen towel on the counter and said aloud, "That's that." She wasn't sure if she was referring to the now clean kitchen or her decision about Johnny or both. She quickly decided on both and went to the living room, list in hand.

Johnny felt his muscles relax under the hot water. He felt so much better. He knew the shower was helping but he knew that having Kristina around was part of it too. She came the closest to anyone he knew about understanding his life, other than Claudia. Claudia was never coming back but he wanted Kristina in his life. She never seemed to just tell him what he wanted to hear. She wasn't intimidated by him. Despite their age difference, he found himself comfortable with her, trusting her. Trust didn't come easy, especially now. 'I am not going to mess up what we have. She's cute, even sexy. She's more than that though and I have to keep my hands to myself.' Johnny shook his head and turned off the water. Clearing his thoughts, he grabbed a towel and said aloud, "That's that."

Kristina was putting things away in the living room when Johnny came down the steps from his bedroom. Johnny stepped up behind her and put his hand on the small of her back, "You don't have to do that."

"I want to." Kristina tried to ignore the heat that she felt at his touch. Turning to face him, she expected he would drop his hand. Instead, she found that he simply let it slide around to her hip and brought his other hand to her opposite hip. She knew she should move away but she stood almost against him, hoping that he would pull her closer.

Johnny knew he should step back. Instead, he looked down at her and held her gaze. "Thank you for being here." Johnny said almost in a whisper."

"Thank you for letting me be." Kristina said quietly.

Johnny knew he had decided not to do this. Kristina knew she had decided to keep her hands to herself. Before they knew it, that had changed and Johnny leaned down and touched Kristina's lips, gently at first. Kristina slid her hands up his chest and around his neck. Parting her lips with his tongue, Johnny moaned as he gained access. Kristina pressed against him and he pulled her tighter. He couldn't deny he wanted her and to Kristina's pleasure, he didn't try to deny it. As he pressed his hardness against her, she moaned. "I don't want to mess up what we have. I don't want you to do anything that you don't want to." Johnny said breathless before pulling her into another deep kiss.

Kristina pulled back a bit and smiled, "I want you. I don't want to mess up what we have either. We can stop if you want to but I don't want to stop."

"Are you sure?" Johnny looked down at her, almost expecting her to push him away.

Kristina kissed him deeply, "I'm positive."

"This will complicate a lot of things." Johnny said, "But I'm more worried about losing you."

"It will complicate things but you are worth it and you only wish you could lose me." Kristina teased then added with a serious note, "I want you Johnny."

"And I want you Kristina." Johnny lifted Kristina and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Johnny carried her to his bed. Johnny was surprised but Kristina wasn't as inexperienced and shy as he thought she might be. He had been with plenty of women but somehow Kristina was able to elicit a want and need that he had not felt before, with anyone. He lay with Kristina's head on his chest. He felt satisfied and comfortable. Johnny had a strange new sense of feeling at home. He realized it had nothing to do with his penthouse and everything to do with Kristina.

.


End file.
